Neji's Fan Girls
by gaaragirl12
Summary: Neji and Tenten get into a fight or at least Tenten is mad at Neji an she stopped goig to training.Can Neji make things right between them or is there friendship and possibley love ruined forever?
1. Tentens story

Neji's Fan Girls!

* * *

Tenten's Pov.

* * *

I sighed'he doesn't need me anymore' she thought'he can get any girl he wants.''Maybe it would be better for the both of us if my feelings just dissapeard.'

I was on the bank of the leaf villages river thinking about what happend Yesterday.

Flashback

* * *

Tenten and Neji where training toghther like they did every day.

"Ok...ok...you... win... again"Tenten said between breaths.

"Already?We just started fighting"The Hyugga complained.

"No, Neji. We just started fighting three hours ago"Tente said sitting on the grassy hill.

"Hn" he said in his uassual icy tone while sitting next to her

"Well how did I do today?" Tenten asked trying to start a conversation.

"The same as always"he replyed

Tenten sighed it was always like this they would train for hours relax and go home barely saying two words the whole time.'Who am I kidding' she thought'He will never like me the way I like him. I mean come on he is THE Hyugga Neji.He has long silky brown hair that flow like the wind while mine is not as nearly as long and silky.On top of that he is from a very powerful and strong clan while i have no last name.'She looked up at the sky'He is so perfect andI'm a nobody'

"Tenten" Neji said breaking her of her thoughts.

"It's getting dark"he statted

She looked up.He was right they had been sitting there for a while.  
He got up and offerd her his hand to help her up. She gladly took it with a smile.

"Thanks" she said still smileing.

"C'mon"he said walking away"I'll walk you home"

She blinked and just stared at his back in shock.Was The Hyugga Neji offering to walk her home. Never in a million years did she think the cold hearted team mate she knew for years ever ask if he could walk her home.

"Well are you coming or am I not good enough to walk you home?"He asked

"Of Course you are"She said a little bit to fast"I mean yeah it would be nice to walk home with someone."she said blushing a little.

"Well than lets go"He said and started walking again.

"Right"Tenten said as she ran to catch up to him.

The walk there was pretty sielnt. But than all of a sudden some random fan girl came out of the bushesand pushed Tenten down.

"Stop walking so close to MY Neji-kun."She yelled at Tenten.

"Don't push her down"Neji said in his coldest tone brushing past the annoying fan girl to help Tenten up.

"OH MY GOSH" the fan girl yelled in a squealey tone.

"YOUR NEIJI HYUGGA"

"Wow he didn't know that thanks for telling us "Tenten said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up" she said pushing her out of the way so that she was standing in front of Neji.  
Tenten just stared at Neji and ran home as fast as she could.She heard him call out her name but when she stopped and turned around Neji was kissing that slut.Tears started to form in her eyes and she ran home blindly as quieckly as she could without stopping.When she got home she ran to her room locked the door jumped on the bed and cryed her eyes out.

End Of Flashback

* * *

'How could he do that to me'i thought'after all we have been through toghther.'Tears started to role down my cheek and before i new it i had cryed myself to sleep on the river bank.

* * *

OK Everyone I needat least 4 reviews if I'm going to continue this story so keep those reviews coming!

Garragirl12


	2. Neji's side

Chapter 2

* * *

Nejis Pov.

* * *

I was walking down the river bank wondering why Tenten didn't go to practice today.'You know why you idoit' some random voice said in my head.'What are you talking about'i argued with myself 'You know why she didn't come to practice.She got upset that you kissed that fan girl.'The voice said'No she kissed me and i didn't kiss her back''Well Tenten thinks you did and that really hurt her.'i sighed the voice was right.I have no idea why Tenten got so upset but she did and he had to make her feel better or else she was going to hate him for ever and never look at hime or smile cutely at him again.'Wait did I just say Tenten?'I shook my head then that stupid vioce came back and said'You love her'No i am a Hyugga and the Hyugga clan and ningas are not suppose to have feelings like love end of story.' Then I shoved all my thoughts to the back of my mind when i looked up i saw somebody lieing on the river bank when i walked closer i realised it was Tenten.I walked over to her and crouched down by her face. I brushed some lose hair from her face. 'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.'But then something i saw on her made my mind full of guilt i saw tears on her cheek so i brushed them away and thought about what happend yesterday.

Flash back

* * *

Then all of a sudden some random a fan girl came out of the bushes and pushed Tenten down.

"Stop walking so close to MY Neji-kun"she said

Well that made me mad how dare she push MY Tenten down that little slu-Wait did i just say My Tenten. Never mind but still Tenten is my team mate.

"Don't push her" I said in my coldest tone brushing past her so I could help Tenten up.

"OH MY GOSH" she yelled kinda loud"YOUR HYUGGA NEJI"

'Wow thanks i didn't notice thanks for telling me' I thought.

"Wow thanks he didn't know that thanks for thanks for telling us"She said right after I thought that.

"Shut up" The girl said rudely than all of Tenten just ran home.

"TENTEN" I called out.

but all of a sudden when Tenten turned around the fan girl grabbed me by the collar and kissed me. I shoved the little slut off me but it was to late Tenten had already gone home.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE." I yelled

"heh heh I'm Yura. President of three Hyugga Neji fan clubs and your future wife." She said in the sweetest tone she could pull off.

'Yeah right' I thought'If I ever have a future wife she is going to be Tenten'

"So lets me and you ditch this place and go somewhere more private.

"Hn" I said in a icy tone again"Your annoying. Like I would ever go out with a slutty bitch like you"Then with that I turned and walked away leaving the girl in shock.

End Of Flashback

* * *

I sighed and picked Tenten up bridal style and carried her to my home trying not to wake her up.

With team seven at the ramen place

* * *

"Hey you guys was that Neji carrying Tenten?" Sakura asked looking out the window

"I don't care" sasuke said not looking up from the menu.

"Wa ere?"Naruto said with a mouth full of ramen.

She sighed and said "Nevermind I'm going home" she said "Huh?"Sasuke said looking at her

"I said bye" sakura said annoyed that he didn't even notice her the whole time.

Everyone just stared at her.

"UH Bye." she said and then left.

"Whats her problem" Kakashi asked

"Probably Sasuke" Naruto said and then continued eating his ramen.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said then got up and left to follow Sakura.

"Well it is getting late see you later Kakashi-sensei"Naruto said as he got up and left.

"Exuse me sir but heres your bill"said the waitress.

Kakashi looked up from his book, blinked a few times, and said:

"Damit those three can't even pay for there own food"

* * *

Ok Thanks for the reveiws i need 5 more if I'm going to update agian!

Gaaragirl12


	3. THE END

Chapter 3 

"Sakura wait up"Sasuke yelled

She turned around and saw Sasuke running to catch up to her.

"Sasuke?""What are you doning here?"

"I wanted to say sorry" he said finnaly catching up to her.

"You did"She said shocked she would say something like that.

"Yeah you know for being a jerk back there"Then he bent down to lean in for a kiss when she suddenly slapped him.

"NARUTO"she yelled"YOU STUPID LITTLE PERVERT!"

"How did ya know it was me"He said changing back into his real form.

She sighed"Because" She paused "Sasuke is never that nice to people and he would never be that nice to me" With that she turned around and left.

"Man" Naruto sighed"I was so close"

"And plus Idiot my hair is black not blue" Sasuke said coming outof knowhere.

"HEY"Naruto yelled"How long have you been standing there"

Sasuke looked at the direction Sakura took offf in and stinging pain of guilt stung his heart.

"Long enough" he said 

At The Hyugga Mansion 

When Tenten woke up she was in a huge room filled with white furniture.  
'This isn't my house' she thought

"Your up I see"Said a faimiler voice shesat up and looked over to who it belonged to.

"Hinata?"Tenten questioned"Where am I?"

"Y-you ar-are at th-the Hy-Hyugga Man-mansion"Hinata said shyly

"WHAT?Why"Tenten almost screamed

"Ne-Neji Brought yo-you he-here"Hinata said backing up a little from the sudden outburst.

"Oh he did"She said with a slight hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Yes,I did."Tenten whipped her around to see the one and only Hyugga Neji.

"Hinata leave now"He said.

"Ye-Yes Ne-Neji."Hinata said as quickley as possible.

Tenten had her head down. The ground suddenly became so intresting.

"Tenten we need t-"

"No we don't I know what your going to say and I don't want to hear it"Tenten snapped.

"Tenten-"

"Don't-"

"I'm-"

"Stop-

"Sorry for hurting you"

She started to cry. Neji walked over and gave her a small embrace.

"After all your the one I love"he said softly

"I-I -I Lo-"

But she was cut of by Neji's lips. 


End file.
